


Working Vacation

by linda92595



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, bottomCastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda92595/pseuds/linda92595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Castiel two weeks after his disappearance and they end up going on a case at a resort in California while Sam and Bobby work a case in colder climates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Vacation

When Castiel had disappeared from the warehouse, banished with the five other angels all hell bent on destroying Dean, Sam and their former brother Dean had felt a stabbing pain in his chest and the sinking sensation in his stomach that meant ‘Well, another one bites the dust, another friend dead for the Winchester cause’ but he had gone on, moved forward, kept fighting the good fight, working through the pain. And a hundred other clichés meant to stir up the urge to carry on against all odds.

 

So when he was awakened at two thirty a.m. two days ago to spotty cell reception and a half strangled voice Dean had bolted upright in bed and flung a pillow at the snoring form of his little brother across the aisle, between their two, respective beds, in their run down No-tell Motel room somewhere on the road between here and there.

 

Sam had sputtered then flipped over in his bed sending the pillows off one side of the mattress and the blankets off the other side. Dean would have laughed if Castiel’s voice hadn’t sounded so weak and raspy, and not the kind of raspy that made Little Dean do the happy dance every time the elder Winchester was alone with the angel.

 

“Cas,” he managed to choke out then coughed to clear this throat a little, “Cas…man where are you?”

 

“Where you last saw me,” the angel sounded weaker by the minute. His voice trailing off on the final consonants of his last word. Dean sat up kicking the covers away as he scrambled to his feet hand flailing behind him for the bedside lamp.

 

“Cas?” Dean slapped the lamp setting it rocking wildly but he managed to hit the on-switch and the room was flooded with sickly yellow light. Sam snorted once and rolled onto his hip and elbow, scratchy voice questioning his brother’s state of mind. Dean shot him a look, lips compressed almost to the point of vanishing and Sam raised the one hand not supporting his body to rub sullenly at his eyes. Dean ignored his brother in favor of questioning the angel, “Where we last saw you? The warehouse… Are you back at the warehouse in Van Nuys?”

 

There was no answer but a few seconds of fuzzy static and the faint tones of his phone shutting down. Sam was sitting upright now digging in the floor for his blankets. He watched as his older brother stooped over his duffle digging out a clean pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

 

“That was Cas,” Dean tossed over his shoulder. “He sounded like he was in pretty bad shape. But he’s back in the warehouse.”

 

“The angels might be watching that place, Dean.” Sam said but he rolled out of bed and snatched his own bag off the floor pawing through it for a cleaner shirt.

 

“I don’t care, Sammy. Its Cas; and I’m goin’ back for him.”

 

 

The drive from their motel to the abandoned warehouse was two days of speeding fueled by massive amounts of gasoline and coffee. They hadn’t stopped for food, or sleep. Dean kept the pedal to the floor for as long as he could. Only surrendering to Sam for a few hours of fitful sleep in the shotgun seat as the younger Winchester kept to the highways, barely pulling over when nature called, and only when he threatened to pee in the seat if Dean griped too much.

 

About a half a mile from the spot where the angel had vanished without a trace, Dean was licking the last scraps of his bacon cheeseburger off the waxy paper wrapper and absently wiping at his chin with a crumpled paper napkin. He grunted when Sam made the final turn up the street and pulled the Impala into a shadowy area beneath the freeway overpass. Dean glanced at his brother then up the road a bit.

 

The warehouse was shrouded in late afternoon shadows as the sun faded over the horizon.

 

Everything look quiet, no dust disturbed by movements of any kind, human or otherwise. Of course, the angels wouldn’t leave traces. Their exposure to Castiel had proven over and over again that the winged-bastards just popped up without warning and disappeared just as quickly. Demons were a little more visible even in their natural form, you could see them coming for a long way away. But there didn’t seem to be any smoke on the horizon, demonic or man-made. Nothing moved, not even a good stiff breeze to stir the dirty ground.

 

“Well,” Dean said leaning against the car window, idly tapping his fingers against the glass, “This could be really, really good or really, really bad. You got a feelin’ about this, Sammy?”

 

Sam sniffed, not bothering to snap his usual reply, “Nope, I got nothin’. If Castiel’s sigils are still working we’re off the celestial radar right now. Demons are a whole different thing all together.”

 

Dean nodded, reaching into the glove compartment for a flask of holy water. Quickly he popped the door open and stepped outside the car hefting the sawed-off shot gun he had resting in the foot-well.

 

With one quick flick of the wrist Dean checked to see that the knife he had taken from Ruby was secured in the sheath at his hip then the elder Winchester brother set off down the shoulder of the road. With a sigh Sam quickly seized his own gun, holstering the .45 in the leather shoulder holster he wore with his FBI suit and grabbed another flask of holy water. He waded into the knee high grass on the vacant field that fronted the warehouse glancing up the road for any signs of the police or any otherworldly presence. Nothing moved. A slow shivered crawled up the length of Sam’s spine and he shook his head. In his experience any time it was this quiet the shit was just about to hit the fan.

 

At the corner of the building fronting the street the two brothers split apart, Sam continuing across the front of the building to the double doors hanging off their hinges. Dean slid quietly around the corner of the building and stalked silently to the single door breaking the wide expanse of corrugated steel siding. The door itself was half-open also hanging off the hinges, and vibrated slightly when Dean leaned into the opening to check the vacant room. He let out a little silent huff of displeasure at even the slightest of sounds then scooted into the opening careful not to disturb the door.

 

About fifteen feet to his right Dean caught sight of his little brother moving stealthily across the bare floor to meet him in the middle of the room. The building was, as far as he could see, empty. No signs of demons or of angels, not even the one they’d come looking for.

 

There was a pile of broken wooden crates in one corner of the room, and beyond that Dean could just make out a bundle of rags, thrown hastily into a corner. Then he blinked hard as the bundle seemed to move slightly. Sam must have caught the faint trace of movement too because he startled just a little, then shrugged. “Rats, maybe.” he said.

 

Dean shrugged as well but made off across the room gun cradled along the length of this forearm, ready at a moment’s notice. Even in the pale light filtering in from the three open doors Dean’s eyes quickly adjusted to the lower levels of illumination. The bundle of rags began to take form, light and dark in the deepening shadows of the room.

 

With a gasp Dean dropped the gun to his side and sprang forward. Sam stiffened casting a glance around the room for the signs of eminent attack, but relaxed and followed his brother to the crates.

 

Dean was flinging the broken wooden boards and boxes aside mumbling to himself. Once he had cleared a path he scrambled forward, dropping to one knee beside the dirty tan cloth at his feet. The elder Winchester brother dropped both hands to the still form, gently lifting his arm and checking his head.

 

Castiel lay on the dirty floor; eyes closed face a mass of blue and purple bruises. Carefully Dean rolled the angel onto his back, leaning low over the prone form. “Cas,” Dean hissed, giving the angel’s shoulder a tiny shake. The body under his hands stayed motionless, and quiet. Frowning Dean’s fingers fumbled with the collar of the tan trench-coat brushing it aside working under the stiff collar of the bloodstained white dress shirt beneath. There was a faint thrum of a pulse beneath this fingertips and Dean wasn’t sure if that was good or bad either. He had only touched Castiel briefly, and he had never noticed if the angel had a pulse or not. Although Jimmy had been alive when Castiel inhabited him Dean was not sure that the angel maintained all the body’s involuntary functions when he was in control.

 

Glancing over his shoulder at his younger brother Dean grimaced, “He has a pulse.” then he uttered a short, weak laugh, “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad one?”

 

“Well, when he took us back to 1979 he was breathing, kinda, so maybe a pulse is okay.” Sam offered and Dean seized on it nodding. Sam nodded back, “Yeah, a pulse is probably good.”

 

 

Between the two of them Dean and Sam managed to get the angel to the car. It was a rough trip since Castiel neither opened his eyes nor showed any sign of voluntary motor control. His body wobbled and swayed whatever way the two young men shoved him.

 

Dean slid behind the steering-wheel; cast one last glance at the filthy body sprawled lifelessly across the rear seat, and hitched a deep breath. He pulled the car into a rough u-turn and hit the ramp for the freeway until he saw a Motel 6 sign on the side of the road. He took the next exit and sat in the parking lot on the hood of the car while Sam went into the office and checked them in.

 

Fortunately Sam knew the drill and the key he unceremoniously shoved at Dean was for a room on the backside of the lower level of the motel. Dean pulled around the building then backed into the parking space to get the rear seat closer to the door of the room.  Sam opened the door to the room and propped it with one of the chairs.

 

Glancing around he stepped to the trunk when Dean opened it and made a big deal of fishing their duffels out of the back while his older brother dragged the unconscious angel out of the car and carried him into the room, dumping him on one of the beds.

 

Tossing both bags on the rickety looking table Sam wandered over to stand beside Dean who was standing by the bed staring off into the middle distance like it was the cause of all their problems.

 

Sam coughed, and then lifted a brow at Dean when the older Winchester brother looked around, “Uhh, we should probably clean him up.”

 

“What?” Dean said voice rising just enough that Sam could hear it for a question. He shuffled back a step offering his brother a lop-sided grin.

 

“We need to clean him up, you know, give him a bath.”

 

Dean hated that he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. How many times had he thought about getting Castiel alone in the bath? He could see Sam blushing now too, and knew that the bastard knew just what Dean was thinking. Taking a step back Sam grabbed the keys to the car off the table.

 

“I’ll go get the first aid kit out of the trunk, see if we need any supplies.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean scrubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, “I’ll get him undressed, and in the ….the …uhh…tub.”

 

“Okay then…” Sam said and apparently he decided on the better part of valor hustling out of the door without a backward glance. For a second Dean watched his brother’s retreating back then turned back to the bed. Castiel looked awful. His hair was matted and greasy, hanging limply over his forehead. The front of the white dress shirt he was wearing was so stained with dried blood it was practically brown.

 

The trench-coat seemed the most logical thing to remove first, especially since one sleeve was hanging halfway down the angel’s upper arm, barely attached to the rest of the coat. Dean slipped it the rest of the way free then lifted Castiel bodily to tug it all the way off. The suit jacket came next, both items of clothing were so stained with blood and dirt no amount of non-angel magic cleaning would ever be able to restore them. The dress shirt was intact, but a bloody mess and Dean’s fingers went to the buttons, slowly popping each little pearlized disc free from its buttonhole.

 

Once Dean had the angel stripped down to his boxers Dean began surveying the damage the same as he would have for Sam. Castiel was a mess. The sigil he had cut into his skin was healed leaving only silver-white scars on the pale flesh of Jimmy’s chest. But the lines of the sigil were warped, cut through with fresher wounds that had not healed to the same extent. Dean frowned he had not carved those symbols on the angel’s skin.

 

The left side of Castiel’s face was scraped and bruised, black eye swollen shut, and deep gashes on his cheek and forehead, none of which were healed. There were dark bruises across his left side as well, and Dean was fairly sure that the angel had several fractured ribs. And both knees were scraped raw as well. Whatever had happened to Castiel the angel wasn’t healing as quickly as he usually did.

 

The elder Winchester brother left the angel lying on the bed and went into the bathroom running the large, fairly clean tub half full of water, as hot as he could stand it. Then he went back sliding his arms beneath the prone form of the angel. Dean lifted Castiel up and carried him into the bath.

 

Castiel...or Jimmy …Dean supposed, was slightly built. Fit and trim but slender for his height and it was not as much of a problem lifting him as Dean had thought it would be. He bent down easing Castiel into the water. The angel trembled, arms and legs twitching, and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “Easy, Cas. It’s okay. It’s me Dean…”

 

Taking a deep breath Dean tugged the small wicker basket of complimentary toiletries across the vanity and dumped the contents on the floor beneath his feet. He scrabbled the tiny bottle of shampoo off the rug and twisted the lid pouring the entire contents onto the angel’s head. Scrubbing vigorously Dean worked the shampoo into a huge mound of white froth then wiped it down the sides of the angel’s face using the soap to wash all the dirt off his skin that he could. He scrubbed the angel’s head, face, neck and shoulders until he was squeaky clean then retrieved one of the plastic tumblers wrapped in paper on the sink and dipped bath water out pouring it over Castiel’s head.

 

By the time he had finished washing the angel from head to toe Dean could hear his brother rustling around in the other room. “Hey, Sam.” he called over his shoulder and the sounds of footfalls caught Dean’s attention.

 

Sam leaned into the room keeping his eyes on the wall, “Yeah?”

 

“Come on; help me get him dried off, and onto the bed. What took you so long?” Dean snorted. Sam slid into the bathroom squeezing into the space between the toilet and the tub grabbing Castiel’s feet as Dean lifted and swung the angel into the floor. It took all the towels in the room to dry him thoroughly.

 

 

Once the brothers had the angel safely ensconced in the bed Dean began inspecting his wounds. The gashes on his head and face were not deep enough that they needed stitches so he closed them with butterfly bandages and moved onto the bruised ribs. They were wrapped with yards of clean white gauze.

 

 

Sam looked over his brother’s shoulder and shrugged. Castiel looked as clean and comfortable as they could make him. Finally he gulped, “His underwear is too wet, he might get a rash or something.”

 

“Are you just perving on the angel?” Dean snorted and Sam almost swallowed his tongue.

 

“ _Deeeean_ ,” he whined. “You take ‘em off. I picked him up a pack of boxers and a pair of sweatpants at the store. Dean balked.

 

“Why do I have to take his drawers off?”

 

Sam flushed, a bead of sweat rolling down his nose, “’Cause you…well, you know…”

 

“Why do you think that I’ve … _you know_ …with a guy or an angel who happens to be a guy,” Dean said but his face was flaming red and he knew that Sam had called him on an unspoken fact of life. Dean took the new underwear and eased over to the bed as if Castiel was a wild animal that might attack at a moment’s notice. Quickly he whipped off the wet boxers and tugged on a fresh pair, before he realized that they were black with tiny red hearts.

 

“ _Really_ …Sammy … _come on **.”**_

 

“They were all the store had in his size. Besides they were clearance, left over from Valentine’s Day.”

 

Dean sighed, “You couldn’t cough up a little more cash to clothe Heaven’s warrior here?”

 

“He’s unconscious,” Sam sputtered. “And he’s been wearing the same damned suit and trench-coat for two years. It’s not like he’d care or even notice.”

 

Grinning Dean smacked his little brother on the back of the head, “Naaw, don’t worry about it dude. Besides I think they’re cute….” He coughed at Sam’s raised eyebrow then Dean added, “In a manly, playing a practical joke on the uptight angel dick kinda way.”

 

The angel was unconscious for most of the night and well into the next day. It was almost noon before Dean finally heard a soft exhaled breath and noticed Castiel squirming on the bed. With one hand the angel angrily shoved the blankets off his body, and Dean hastily averted his eyes from the smooth pale skin covered with a fine sheen of sweat.

 

Rising the hunter walked cautiously to the bed side resting a hand on the angel’s slender arm. “Cas…its okay man.”

 

Grunting Castiel shoved listlessly at the human’s hand then coughed weakly. With a frown he rolled over half raising himself up on one elbow. “Dean?” he asked weakly and the hunter grinned.

 

“Yeah, dude. It’s me…you okay?”

 

“I’m not sure. I think…I think that I’m thirsty.”

 

“I can fix that.” Dean sauntered to the mini-refrigerator in the corner pulling a plastic bottle of water out. With one hand he cracked the lid off dropping it into the trash can before moving over to the angel. With the other hand Dean eased Castiel into a seated position, vaguely upright, and handed him the bottle. He swallowed hard as he watched Castiel’s Adam’s apple bob as he polished off half the bottle.

 

“Whoa, dude…ease up. There’s more where that came from don’t make yourself gak.”

 

“Gak?” the angel said with one eyebrow raised to half mast. Dean made an expansive gesture in front of his mouth with one hand while faking a shuddering heave. Castiel frowned again then nodded.

 

“You mean vomit?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

Eyebrows knit in a very serious expression the angel looked down at the bottle held in one trembling hand, “I have never vomited.”

 

“It’s highly overrated. So what gives, you’ve never been thirsty before either.”

 

Castiel took another sip of water closing his eyes briefly, “I think the expression you would use is ‘my batteries are mostly drained’.”

 

“So what you are you saying that you’ve got no Angel-juice?”

 

“What I’m saying is that my head hurts, that I’m thirsty and I’ve got a bug bite that itches.”

 

“So you’re human?”

 

“Practically speaking yes,” the angel said with a sigh dropping the now empty bottle on the floor beside the bed. Dean flinched. “My Grace is quite diminished, still there but barely.”

 

“Wow that sucks.”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel said shrugging, idly scratching at his wrist. “It does indeed suck.”

 

Later that night, as the angel lay dozing on the bed, Sam and Dean sat huddled over the small table shoved against the wall as Sam clicked away on his laptop. Dean huffed out an anxious little breath and Sam shot him a look.

 

“Dean. I’m doing the best that I can. I mean there is not a lot of reliable angel lore out there other than the biblical stuff and that’s… not surprisingly…mostly wrong.”

 

“So nothin’ about angels losing their mojo?” the elder Winchester asked with a sneer. Sam offered him a one-shoulder shrug.

 

“Did Cas say anything about how he’s doing?”  He asked his older brother; Dean looked vacant.

 

“How he’s doing what?”

 

“Dean!” Sam all but shrieked, “I mean how is he… _emotionally_?”

 

Dean shoved his chair back bringing the two front legs down on the ground with a loud thud. Quickly he glanced over at the bed but the angel in question remained blissfully unaware, “How the hell should I know, Sammy?”

 

“Well, didn’t you guys talk…”

 

“Me, talk about emotional crap, you gotta be kiddin’, and besides Cas is well…”

 

Sam glared, “Wait… just like you, he’s an emotional tight-ass?”

 

Dean grinned shooting his younger sibling a smarmy grin, “Yeah a literal tight-ass too.” He grabbed his crotch, “Which could be why I’m feelin’ so chaffed.”

 

Sam shuddered, “Eww, gross man, you are so sick. Never mind. I’m sorry I asked.”

 

Then Sam cocked his head, “I mean you and Cas are _really_ …I mean you’ve… _really_?”

 

  
Dean threw back his shoulders palms raised to the ceiling.

 

 “Duh…” At the younger Winchester’s curled lips and slight flush Dean chuckled, “Naw, dude, I’m just yankin’ your chain. The angel’s still pure as the driven snow.”

 

*******

 

Castiel sighed casting a sideways glance at the two Winchester brothers. With one hand he hitched the sagging blue jeans up as Dean whipped a battered leather belt out of his bag.

 

“Are you sure that this is necessary? Maybe all my old clothing needs is cleaning?”

 

With a grin Dean hefted the remains of the trench-coat flapping it at the angel. “Unless you got enough angel-juice to mojo this thing whole again it’s a goner. Same as the suit and shirt. You’re just gonna have to make do with my old stuff until we can get over to the Goodwill store and get you some things of your own.”

 

Sam nodded as Castiel drew the belt through the loops of the jeans and fastened it on the tightest hole. Then the angel strode to the mirror and surveyed himself critically. He looked much younger dressed in these clothes than he had in Jimmy Novak’s suit, younger and more disheveled than ever. While the length of the jeans was suitable, Jimmy was more slender, and the jeans sagged dangerously low on his sharp-cut hips even with the belt. And Sam’s oversized shirt only made his appearance worse. Still it was better than the alternative. So the angel swiftly settled on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes, tying the laces tightly. He shuddered as he glanced at himself again, his entire image all too human, including the nicks on his chin and cheek where he had cut himself shaving after bathing that afternoon.

 

The Goodwill store in this crappy little town was actually better stocked and cleaner than some retail shops Dean had seen. Sam had grabbed Castiel by the arm and dragged the angel into the center aisle of the store. Far away from Dean; the older Winchester brother had noticed. As if his taste in clothing didn’t meet his little brother’s discerning tastes.

 

Dean snorted as he ambled over catching the tail-end of Sam’s enthusiastic display of his sartorial know-how. Sighing to himself Dean grasped the angel gently by the elbow, but Sam raised a hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes and shooting Dean his patented Bitch-face Deluxe.

 

“Let him pick his own stuff, Dean.” Sam said with a snotty glare. Dean smiled a big, greasy smile at his sibling, earning himself a shot of Bitch-face Deluxe Part Deux.

 

“Are you saying that you question my ability to offer advice on clothing, Sammy?”

 

“I’m saying that unless Cas wants to look like an LL Bean reject I‘m keeping you away from him.” Sam snorted rolling his eyes and shoving his brother across the aisle well away from both himself and the angel.

 

Dean grinned giving his younger sibling the one fingered salute, clasping a hand over his heart and faking a sob, before moving to slide his hand around the angel’s elbow trying to tug him along, “Ouch, that’s cuts, dude, that cuts real deep.”

 

Castiel quickly dislodged Dean’s hand from his arm, and smoothly interrupted the two brothers, “I believe that I am more than capable of selecting my own clothing.”

 

Three pairs of Levis 501s and half a dozen button-down shirts later Dean called a time out, especially when he saw the angel eyeing up a lavender cotton dress shirt with thin orange stripes. He sighed at the pile of chambray button-downs, including one pink and one yellow hanging over Castiel’s arm.

 

“So you doin’ okay there, Cas?” Dean asked poking at the pile of fabric as if it concealed a dead body instead of a living, albeit Grace-less, angel. The shy grin that Castiel graced the hunter with made Dean’s stomach do a funny little twist and he shuffled back a step.

 

“These things are very similar to the clothing Jimmy was wearing when he first accepted me in. I’m accustomed to dressing this way.”

 

“Yeah, fine…but you might want to pass on that one,” Dean said trying to pull the lavender monstrosity out of Castiel’s hand. Sam intercepted him taking all the clothes from the angel and adding them to the wire basket he was carrying along with a pair of sturdy hiking books and a mesh and fake-leather gym bag than would serve as a duffel for the angel. Raising his hands in defeat the older Winchester brother wandered to the cash register pulling out a wad of cash. Waiting none too patiently as the cashier rang up their purchases Dean shuddered as the lavender shirt disappeared into the bag along with the rest of Castiel‘s clothing. Finally they took the bags out to the car and Dean made a vague motion in the direction of the street,

 

“Now to Wal-Mart for socks and underwear and we are done.”

 

Dean cast a sideways glance at the angel, and grinned. Castiel was having a hard time adjusting to his new clothes. It almost seemed to the elder Winchester brother that the trench-coat had given the angel a shield to hide behind, that Castiel had used the unusual apparel to keep himself separate from humanity. Now dressed in jeans and a plain faded chambray work shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow Castiel looked younger, more approachable and the waitress at the diner they stopped in for lunch zoned in on the angel right off the bat. 

 

Ashley Ann the girl’s nametag read, and Dean let his eyes do a slow upward glide from her ample bosom to her near perfect face framed by honey colored hair. He grinned wagging his eyebrows but Ashley was having none of it. Her gaze remained firmly fixed on Castiel’s face, not that Dean could argue with the girl. Castiel had a face worth looking at.

 

“Hiya, fellas,” Ashley cooed sliding neatly into the angel’s personal space. Castiel gulped and blushed from the collar of his shirt to the roots of his hair. Dean grinned at Sam, casually throwing an elbow into his younger sibling’s ribs. Sam ‘ooofed’ and shoved Dean away, shooting him Bitch Face Deluxe for the third time that day. Dean snickered. Ashley watched the horseplay with a patient smirk sidling up to Castiel and cocking her head shooting the angel a sympathetic grin, “My own brothers always do the same thing. Embarrasses the heck outta me. How ‘bout you sweetie pie?”

 

Castiel shuffled away from her so fast Dean was amazed he hadn’t left skid marks on the linoleum, “That is not my name, and they are not my brothers.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said slinking up beside Castiel and casually throwing an arm around his shoulders, “I’m not his brother…am I Cassie-poo.”

 

Now the angel looked completely bewildered trapped between the flirty girl and an apparently crazy Winchester. He sagged beneath Dean’s arm huffing out a little breathy sigh. The girl’s mouth dropped like a lead balloon and Sam saved his brother and their friend from her righteous indignation by shoving both Dean and Castiel toward a booth.

 

 “It’s three for lunch, Ashley Ann.” Sam said with a smile. She frowned but ushered them to a table with a minimal amount of muttering and glaring.

 

The diner was a typical Mom and Pop kind of place. The interior was all kitschy knickknacks and calm earth tones. The table that Ashley led the three men to was golden oak flanked by two benches and set with white placemats and napkins. It seemed a little better quality than they were used to and Dean thought it was fitting that they eat in a higher class place for Castiel’s first meal as a human.

 

Dean ushered the angel into the bench on one side of the table and elbowed him over settling into the well sprung leatherette seat with a groan. Taking a deep breath he leaned back patting his stomach, “Smell that Cas?”

 

The angel blinked taking a hesitant whiff of the air, “All I smell is you.”

 

Sam sputtered on his glass of water then coughed as he heaved a huge breath of air. Giggling he made a move to high five the angel then realized that Castiel would have no idea how to respond and settled for smacking his palm on the table top. Dean grinned in too good a mood for once to deny his little brother his fun.

 

“Are you questioning my personal hygiene, Cassie-poo?”

 

The angel frowned, “Don’t call me that. What is it with your unfortunate tendency of mispronouncing my name? And this new appellation is completely inappropriate.”

 

“Now Cas, honey…” Dean said snaking an arm around the smaller figure’s shoulders, “Don’t be like that.”

 

The angel actually rolled his eyes. Tossing an elbow into Dean’s ribs he was rewarded with a pained grunt. Dean recoiled rubbing his side. Damn even without his angel-mojo Castiel was a tough little nerdy guy.

 

Lunch was consumed quietly with the angel sniffing delicately at his burger while cautiously sizing the bun up as if to decide how to best grip the food. Dean watched in thinly veiled disbelief as Castiel turned his plate first one way then the other.

 

“Oh Judas Priest! Just pick the damn thing up and take a bite, it ain’t gonna eat itself.”

 

Castiel glared at him with a quirky twist of his lip that was something between a smile and a grimace, “I had enough of these.”

 

With a guilty look Dean sighed, “I can get you something else. I kinda forgot…”

 

“No, I think I can do this. Like most males Jimmy’s fondness for red meat is tucked away inside me somewhere. I just need to get in touch with my inner carnivore.”

 

“Yeah…yeah you do that, Cassie-poo.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

 

*******

 

After lunch there was no real reason for the three to spend any more time in this crappy California town. The only remaining decision was where they needed to be. That issue was resolved when Dean’s phone rang while they were lying around the motel room bemoaning the lack of any real plan for ending the upcoming Apocalypse.

 

Fishing his phone out of his rear pocket the elder Winchester brother roused his sibling’s attention with a series of rapid-fire kicks to his ankle that caused Sam to both yelp and curse. With a smarmy grin Dean settled down on the bed beside the angel who seemed to be absorbed in some B grade sci-fi movie.

 

Sam idly rubbed at his ankle then slid across his own bed leaning forward to catch as much of Dean’s conversation as possible. His older brother wagged his eyebrows at Sam and nodded, “Uh…yep Bobby we can make it in a couple of days if we keep the pedal to the metal all the way.”

 

Tossing his phone casually on the bed Dean rose and began gathering his belongings, packing haphazardly,. Finally he cast a glance at Sam and Castiel, “Come on kiddies let’s get a move on. Bobby rustled us up a case.”

 

It took less than two days to actually make the trip from Van Nuys to Sioux Falls because they switched drivers including the fifteen harrowing minutes that Dean thought were a good idea of giving Castiel a driving lesson.

 

After a couple of close calls Dean grabbed the wheel and motioned the angel to the shoulder of the road with clenched teeth.  The car was absolutely silent for half a minute until Castiel meekly inquired if his driving skills were less than acceptable.

 

Of course Sam and the angel both winched at the elder Winchester brother’s response. Although they discounted his claims of heart palpitations and a brain aneurysm when neither medical condition seemed to affect his overall ability to curse or gripe.

 

The Impala pulled into the front yard of Bobby’s house around lunch time. The elder hunter came to the door wiping his hands on a towel. He flung the door opened waving the brothers and the angel into the house.

 

Dean took a huge whiff of air as they entered the room then grinned smacking the older man on the shoulder, “Whatever that is it smells great, you been watching Emeril or something?”

 

Bobby shot him a look then ushered the three into the kitchen. Dean hastily washed his hands and grabbed a plate. With a quick sideways glance at the angel he shoved the plate into Castiel’s hands. Castiel grimaced fidgeting nervously.

 

“I don’t need to eat, yet.”

 

Dean scoffed, “There’s need and then there’s want, and you’re gonna want to eat this.”

 

Castiel cocked his head, “You don’t even know what it is.”

 

“Yeah but it smells good. Good smell…good thing. Remember that for future reference.”

 

With a frown the angel watched as Dean scooped a heaping serving of stew onto his plate and picked up a hearty slab of cornbread.

 

 “I know of several creatures that can disprove that theory.”

 

Still he grudgingly shoved his plate at the elder Winchester brother when Dean made a stabbing motion in the angel’s direction and watched as Dean served Castiel food. Staring down at his plate as if the contents might leap off and attack him at a moment’s notice the angel followed Dean to the table and settled into a chair. Sniffing cautiously at the plate Castiel looked up, wide eyed, as his stomach issued a long wavering growl.

 

“Hey!” Dean hissed giggling, “Looks like somebody’s hungry.”

 

Castiel sighed, “Well, perhaps this body’s involuntary functions are returning quicker than I had anticipated.”

 

After lunch the four hunters settled in the living room. Castiel primly tucked himself into the corner of the sofa watching silently as Dean sauntered over dropping into the floor beside the angel’s feet. He shot Castiel a quick grin shoving an elbow between the angel’s knees and Castiel parted his legs curiously. The elder Winchester brother settled back against the sofa wrapping a large, warm palm around each of the angel’s knees. Castiel felt a long, slow shiver crawl down the length of his spine and settle somewhere in the vessel’s…his…mid section.

With widened eyes he dropped a hand onto Dean’s neck. The skin beneath his fingertips was slightly rough textured but warm, and Castiel sighed quietly.

 

They sat like that neither seeming to notice that Dean periodically stroked the angel’s knee and that Castiel had his fingers in the hunter’s hair. Bobby cast a shrewd glance between the two then over to Sam who cocked a shoulder and lifted an eyebrow in return. A grim little smile played over the older hunter’s lips before he shifted in his seat pawing at the spilled-over piles of manila folders on the old desk’s scarred surface.

 

“One on the reasons that I got ya’all here is that I picked up a couple of cases. I was thinkin’ that we could split ‘em. Me and Sammy take one case and you and Cas there gets the other, Dean.”

 

The older Winchester brother shrugged, “Whadaya got?”

 

“Well, the one case up in Canada is easy…just a salt and burn. I figured that Sam and me could do that one seein’ as I ain’t as light on my feet as I useta be.” Bobby said motioning to the wheelchair shoved against the desk. “This other case, well it kinda has me stumped.”

 

Dean frowned, “I didn’t think that was possible.”

 

“Yeah, well…I was hopin’ that Cas might have heard of something along these lines.”

 

Castiel flinched slightly, “I was merely a soldier at the garrison. Although I have fought many battles in the service of my Father there are things that are unknown even to me. We may have to seek enlightenment elsewhere. Although that might take time, I can no longer move from one point to another as before”

 

Sam grunted brushing his hair out of his eyes, “So where does that leave us?”

 

“I was thinking if we’re gonna know for sure what the _hell_ we’re dealin’ with I suggest we contact an expert,” Bobby said with a frown. Dean grunted throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“Crap that means callin’ up Crowley.”

 

Castiel sneered, “We do not need advice from a demon.”

 

“We need advice from somewhere ‘cause we got nothin’ as it is now.” Bobby pointed out, “And he still has my soul. I’d kinda like to check in with him, and see how he’s tending it.”

 

Sam nodded, “That’s reasonable.” But he swallowed hard at the angel’s glare. “Let’s set up a summoning ritual.”

 

 

Two hours later and the ritual was complete. As the last intonations of the liturgy fell from Sam’s lips he glanced at the door. Nothing stirred the late afternoon air, not so much as a tiny breeze. Glancing at the three other figures in the room he shrugged until a hand fell on his shoulder. Sam uttered a half-strangled shriek and Dean broke into a fit of giggles.

 

“You should have seen the look on your face, Sammy boy.”

 

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam snapped. Turning to the demon he snarled, “Do you have to do that?”

 

Crowley simpered, “Well, we all find our chuckles where we can. Did you boys bring me here for a reason or is this just a social call?”

 

Castiel shoved himself off the couch arm with a thinly veiled snarl, “We have no reason for fraternizing with the likes of you, demon scum.”

 

Sniffing Crowley causally buffed his fingernails against the sleeve of his jacket, “You know I might get the idea that you dislike me, old boy.”

 

The angel snorted, “Then you might not be mistaken.”

 

“You know, angel, one day we’re going to have to settle this mano a mano, just you and me without the human collateral damage. It’ll be interesting to take on a rival who’s an equal.”

 

“You are no equal of mine, Crowley. Even in so reduced a state as my Grace is now I could still cast you back, screaming, into whatever Stygian depths you crawled out of.”

 

Stroking his chin the demon grinned, “Stygian depths, that’s lyrical. I like it. You know it’s so nice speaking to someone with a little classical knowledge. Nowadays you mention Dante to most folks and they ask you how you liked ‘ _Devil May Cry_.’”

 

Sighing Dean pushed between the angel and the demon, “Look Crowley, all we need from you is a little information.”

 

“And why should I be disposed to giving you any information at all? I mean all I’ve ever gotten from you boys is abuse and one heavily used soul. Not much in this bargain for me is there?”

 

Stiffening Dean growled, “Yeah, well, how ‘bout you give us what we want and I’ll keep the angel on a short lease?”

 

Smiling Crowley did a slow survey of Castiel’s body from head to foot, “So you two are into bondage now. Why does that not surprise me?”

 

Castiel recoiled, cheeks going pink with anger he gaped. But the demon slid forward into the angel’s personal space, “Hummm…I smell virgin. So you haven’t gotten around to doing the deed yet?”

 

Casting a sideways glance at Dean Crowley leaned forward almost to the point of his lips brushing Castiel’s ear, “Don’t worry he wants it, he _really_ wants it. All you have to do is uncross your legs, sweetheart.”

 

Dean frowned, growling as he pushed between the demon and the angel. Castiel took a step backwards cocking his head to one side but Crowley merely snickered.

 

With a sigh Bobby maneuvered his way between the elder Winchester brother and the demon shooting Dean a pointed look, “Okay now that we’ve established the pecking order Crowley we need some information.”

 

“And when did I sign up for this little exercise in futility? Like I said what do I get out of this?”

 

Dean snorted but Sam held up a hand, “You get what we get…Lucifer not destroying the entire world. I kind of thought that was the whole point of our alliance.”

 

Snarling Crowley glared at the humans, “I don’t do alliances, but…” he heaved a sigh holding up a hand to stave off Dean’s advance. “For the sake of the common good and all. What is it that you need?”

 

Bobby shoved a folder at the demon and Crowley carefully inspected the newspaper clippings littering its surface. He blinked then smiled at the older human, “Hummm, yes I think that I can identify this creature. The descriptions are not good, witnesses are so untrustworthy…”

 

“Just tell us what the damn thing is, Crowley.” Dean growled. The demon rolled his eyes.

 

“From what I can tell it looks like a Rangorrok. That’s just a guess at first glance here. But from the descriptions of the victims’ remains, it sounds like them.”

 

“Them?” Sam asked quietly. Crowley nodded at him.

 

“They’re pack animals. Big nasty things sort of like Gargoyles. And they do about the same kind of damage.”

 

Flicking the folder out of Crowley’s hands Dean shuffled through the clippings then shrugged, “So you got any idea how we ice these sons of bitches?”

 

Crowley offered him a depreciating smile, “Not the slightest.” At the hunter’s grimace the demon raised a placating hand, “Fire possibly…seems to work with most natural and supernatural creatures. These things are not sentient so you’re basically dealing with big vicious animals.”

 

The three hunters and the angel watched as Crowley flipped a half-assed salute at Bobby, “Oh by the way the old soul is safely tucked away, no need to worry. I’ll keep good care of it.”

 

He grinned as Bobby huffed and grumbled. Dean paced a few feet watching as the demon blinked out of sight. Scrubbing his palm over his chin and mouth he shrugged a shoulder at his brother then the older man, “So do you think we can trust anything he says?”

 

Sam shrugged in return, “I don’t think we have much choice, at this point.”

 

Castiel frowned, “Every fiber of my being is dead set against taking any advice from his kind, but as loath as I am to admit it I believe he is telling the truth. I have glanced at these articles and the damage to the victims is considerably like the damage a Rangorrok would inflict, although I have not seen one in many years, and have never fought against one.”

 

Dean nodded, “So that’s settled. Me and Cas get the Rangorrok and you and Sam head on up across the border to Canada. Uhh, where are me and Cas off to, Bobby.”

 

“Resort community in southern California.”

 

Grinning like a loon Dean pumped a fist in the air, “Woo Hoo! Hear that Cas? California…and a resort no less! Hot girls in itty bitty bikinis.”

 

The angel glared at the hunter but Dean’s good humor finally outweighed any misgivings Castiel had and he shot the human a tiny smile. Dean felt his stomach twist into a strange knot.

 

With a cocky grin Dean rolled to his feet and headed up stairs to the room he was sharing with his brother. The angel settled down on the sofa until he heard the soft squeak of wheels and turned watching as the elderly hunter rolled forward, a pile of blankets and pillows on his lap.

 

Quickly Castiel rose taking the proffered bedding then glanced at the sofa with a small quirk of his brows. Bobby grinned patting the angel on the arm,

 

“Just make yourself up a bed. The boys have slept on the couch before. It ain’t great but it’s a sight better’n sleepin’ on the floor.”

 

Dean poked his head around the corner of the stairwell, “Get yourself some sleep Cas. We’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

 

Bobby watched the angel watching Dean as the elder Winchester brother disappeared around the corner of the stairs again. Castiel cocked his head quizzically then bit his lip between his teeth in frustration, struggling not to call out after the hunter.

 

The older man sighed raising a hand he gently patted Castiel on the arm again. The angel turned offering the human a tiny grimace that might have been an attempt at a smile.

 

Bobby motioned Castiel to the sofa, and then settled across from him. In a vain attempt at looking fatherly the elder hunter swept his cap off his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, he grunted, “Look I try to stay outta the boys’ love lives, and I’m guessin’ that includes you now too,…so I try not to say anything because One… I don’t give a damn, and Two... I don’t give a damn. But look here, erh…Cas, you’ve got it bad for Dean, and don’t even try and deny it. And well…that idjit is about as bright as a two watt bulb. You’re gonna have to make the first move on this one, boy.”

 

 

The house was quiet with all the occupants tucked away in bed and even then Castiel found, as weary as he was, he still could not sleep. Considering his lack of prior experience the sofa was comfortable enough but sleep was elusive. For one thing the blanket that Bobby had brought him was not quite enough to keep off the colder temperature. And the one thing that Castiel was sure about his current physical condition, now that he was subject to climatic conditions, was that he did not like cold weather. He seemed particularly prone to chills, although with Jimmy’s slight frame he had no real fat layer for insulation. He was shuffling around trying to layer the blanket over himself when he heard the soft squeak of wheels again.

 

Flushing he looked up at Bobby’s irritated face, “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

 

“It’s okay, what’s wrong?” Bobby said quietly.

 

With a sigh Castiel rose leaning back against the sofa, “I’m cold.”

 

“Skinny as you are, it doesn’t surprise me. Wait a minute, I think I got something for you.” He wheeled silently out of the room only to reappear a few moments later with a white paper bag in his hands. He passed the bag to the silent angel smiling as Castiel pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a terrycloth bathrobe.

 

“I bought ‘em for a friend’s kid, but she never made it by to pick ‘em up. I’m sorry about the color, and all.”

 

Castiel examined the pants. They were vivid pink with cartoon cat heads all over them. The cat was white and had a red bow adorning her ear. The angel blinked then kicked back the blanket pulling the pajamas over his legs. He quickly stood shimmying into them then offered the human a little grin.

 

“They are very warm, thank you.”

 

Quickly Castiel fished the bathrobe out of the bag. It was pink and the sleeves where just slightly too short but it wrapped around his body comfortably. With another quick little grin the angel settled back, “Warm as well, thank you again.”

 

“Like I said sorry about the color…”

 

Cocking his head Castiel rubbed a hand over the thick nubby fabric, “I find the color very pleasing.”

 

Snorting Bobby shot the angel a grin in return, “Well, you’re more than welcome to ‘em. Takes a real man to wear Hello Kitty pajamas. Don’t let nobody tell you otherwise.”

 

 

 

*********

 

It took Dean three days of non-stop driving to reach the small sea-side community of Santa Ophelia, and the Glen Eden Resort. The sun had set some time ago and Dean felt the pull of sleep tugging at his consciousness. The angel was settled against the passenger seat, head lolled to one side mouth slightly agape as he snored softly. It took all of Dean’s considerable will to not think that Castiel looked utterly adorable. Even then the idea fluttered on the edge of his sub-conscious no matter how hard Dean tried to put it down. He sighed quietly after a few more miles drifted by, finally coming to terms with the fact that he just might be interest in the angel as more than a brother in arms. And that notion scared the crap out of the hunter.

 

Pulling the Impala into a parking spot by the front office the hunter went back to the trunk shouldering the angel’s duffel and picking up his own. Gently Dean knocked on the passenger side door and Castiel shook himself awake gazing foggily at the human through the glass. Grinning Dean opened the door offering Castiel a hand and the angel scrambled out of the car taking his bag from his companion.

 

Dean ambled into the office with a cheerful nod at two scantily clad girls lounging by the front entrance, but when he looked back Castiel was also looking over the two girls. Dean frowned.

Quickly he opened the door motioning the angel through. Castiel graced the human with another of his gentle half-smiles and Dean swallowed hard.

 

Dean checked them in quickly, flipping one of the key cards to Castiel, “Don’t lose this, put it in your pocket. It’s the key to the door of the room. Remember to change it from one pair of pants to another when you change clothes.”

 

“Yes, I’m familiar with these.”

 

Surprised Dean turned around, “Yeah…when did you ever use one?”

 

“When Uriel and I first took our vessels we used a hotel room as a base of operations. I became familiar with using the key although we did not need to. I wanted to blend in more than he did.”

 

Dean nodded then ducked his head not meeting the angel’s eyes, “Now look at you gone completely native and all.”

 

Frowning Castiel shrugged minutely, “It was by choice, Dean. Please don’t blame yourself. I made my own choices, because of you I had the courage to do what was right not what I had been blindly told to do.”

 

The door to the room swung open at Dean’s touch and he walked in dumping his bag on the nearest flat surface, which turned out to be a table. Castiel followed the hunter into the room neatly placing his own bag in one of the four chairs placed around the table. Frowning he picked up Dean’s duffel also dropping it onto one of the chairs. Dean grinned at him then looked around issuing a low whistle.

 

“Wow, look at this place,” he said shooting a quick glance at the angel. Then he turned doing a slow survey of the rest of the room eyes finally coming to rest on the single queen sized bed in the center of the northern wall.

 

Dean called first shower and disappeared into the bathroom reappearing later dressed in nothing but grey sweatpants. Castiel flushed bright red at the sight of the human’s bare chest and mumbling something about feeling sweaty he hurried into the bathroom slamming the door. Dean frowned clicking on the TV as he heard the sound of the shower coming on.

 

The human settled on the bed glancing at the closed door to the bathroom cocking his head. The sound of the water shutting off came through the thin wood, and Dean suddenly felt his stomach clench again at the thought of the naked angel on the other side of the door.

 

In a few minutes the bathroom door swung open and Castiel stepped out skin still glistening with water droplets he had missed toweling off. He was naked as the day Jimmy was born and Dean groaned inwardly. The hunter quickly sat up pressing one of the pillows to his groin then stopped moving as he took in the sight of his friend.  “Cas, clothes!”

 

Castiel hustled to the table yanking his duffel open before rooting through the contents and coming up with some folded garments. Dean turned his head while the sound of rustling clothes carried then finally looked at the angel when he was fully dressed. A sudden snicker erupted from his mouth and Dean sat up, “Dude! What the hell are you wearing?”

 

Castiel shifted to a halt glancing down his chest at the thin white tee-shirt and the flannel pajama bottoms Bobby had given him. He shot the human a sly grin, “These are pajamas that Bobby was kind enough to give me. I find that since my grace has dwindled I am more prone to the climatic conditions than before. Jimmy…I… have a very spare frame and I get cold.”

 

Casting a glance at the room’s single bed Dean looked back at the angel flushing. Castiel considered his friend’s embarrassment. He wasn’t sure if Dean was uncomfortable with the thought of sharing a bed with Castiel because of his ingrained attraction to females or if the angel’s feelings for the hunter had bled through his carefully constructed mask and were disturbing the human. Finally Castiel sighed, “I can sleep in the floor. I have a robe that is also very warm, and I am unaccustomed to sleeping in a bed…”

 

“No…no, the bed is more than big enough for two of us.” Dean stuttered shooting the angel a smile. His stomach clenched when Castiel looked uneasy. _Damn it_ , Dean thought to himself, _He must have picked up on my creepy stalker feelings for him._

Castiel quickly scurried across the room pausing only for a minute before vigorously pulling the blankets down and sliding into the bed. If Dean’s nether regions did a little jig at the slender expanse of angel back on display he kept a firm control on the rest of his body. Moving a respectable distance across the mattress the hunter slipped into a deep sleep.

 

 

Dean woke the next morning to a warm, heavy weight across his chest. At first he panicked, but just before he flung the covers away reaching for a gun the hunter cracked open an eye. A mop of unruly dark hair obscured most of his vision and he shifted slightly just enough to see that Castiel had invaded the human’s side of the bed sometime during the night.

 

The angel had wrapped himself around Dean with one arm slung across the hunter’s chest and one slender leg thrust between Dean’s thighs. The steady rise and fall of his chest and the whisper of breath cross his throat told Dean that Castiel was still deeply asleep, and the hunter lay back reveling in the warmth of the angel’s body.

 

Shifting slightly Dean managed to get one arm beneath the angel and lift him ever so slightly so that Castiel’s head slipped onto the human’s shoulder and Dean could feel the press of hard muscles against his side and chest.

 

Castiel was wonderfully warm, and pliant in his arms, and Dean settled back slowly lifting his hand to rest on the angel’s waist, pulling him just s bit closer in to his body. He would have been more than happy to just lay there holding the angel in his arms until Castiel shifted curling his leg upwards and the angel’s knee grazed Dean’s balls. He grunted, the pressure was gentle, a slow rocking motion that set Dean’s nerves on fire. Suddenly he froze.

 

_Oh God no,_ Dean hissed to himself, _Not now!_ But it was too late. The firm line of the angel’s thigh slipped downward riding the length of Dean’s cock, and that was all it took. He was hard, achingly hard, and the breath caught in Dean’s throat as his eyes rolled up into his head.

 

Quickly Dean raised his hand from Castiel’s waist to his shoulder intending to push him away, but the angel grunted and slipped forward. When Dean could actually focus his vision again he was staring into a pair of disgruntled blue eyes.

 

“Dean?” Castiel said slowly, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Uh, nothing, Cas. I…uh…I just have to go to the bathroom, that’s all.”

 

“Bathroom?” the angel said cocking his head, then smiling. “Do you mean urinate?”

 

Dean’s mind flashed back to the evening before and the horrible few minutes he had spent outside the stall in the men’s room of a small diner they had stopped at trying to talk Castiel through his first trip to the bathroom.

 

“My body didn’t do that when I had to urinate yesterday.”

 

“Uhh, do what?” Dean asked working earnestly to disentangle himself from the angel before Castiel could feel Dean’s hard-on. Suddenly though the angel’s slim, elegant fingers wrapped around Dean’s dick through the thin material of his boxers. Dean moaned doubling over.

 

“This, my body didn’t do this when I had to urinate.”

 

Dean moaned again as the angel’s thumb traced the underside of the head of Dean’s cock through the cotton material. Castiel hooked his knee around Dean’s thigh pressing forward until the organ between his own legs began to twitch. Swallowing hard the angel grunted through his nose, “Is this arousal? Is this what sexual arousal feels like?”

 

“Cas, don’t…you don’t understand.”

 

Castiel snorted, “I may be a virgin but I am neither a child nor naïve. I understand perfectly well. Are you aroused because of something you dreamed or because or me?”

 

“Damn it Cas, even if it was because of a dream, it would still be you. Only you.”  Dean groaned hips jerking under the angel’s hand. Castiel glanced downward stroking firmly, smiling when the member beneath his fingers hardened further. Pressing close he took a deep breath then mashed his lips against Dean’s. The human huffed out a laugh.

 

“Dude…easy there. You’re not trying to eat me.”

 

“Would you like me to eat you…here?”

 

“Cas,” Dean said quietly. “We’ll start a little slower than that. We’ve got time to work on this thing. As much as you want.” He added noting the pout on the angel’s face. Quickly he reached down shucking his boxers and moving Castiel’s hand to his own clothing. Carefully Castiel pulled his pajamas and boxers down tossing them over his shoulder. Before Dean could even open his mouth the angel’s hand was back on Dean’s dick, kneading and rubbing like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Whoa, slow down, baby. Let’s do this nice and slow.”

 

Castiel frowned at the pet name but let it slide, “But I have wanted this for so long now. I don’t want to do it slow. I want it as fast as I can get it.”

 

Smirking Dean grasped the angel by the shoulders shoving him over onto his back. Castiel’s eyes widened and he gasped catching his lower lip between his teeth. Now that was an interesting response. Looked like the angel liked it a little rough. With a grin Dean shoved Castiel’s tee-shirt up under his arms and leaned down biting the nub of one of Castiel’s nipples between his teeth and he was reward with a sultry moan.

 

“Never let it be said that Dean Winchester leaves a lover hanging.” Quickly Dean grabbed one of the angel’s knees hoisting his leg into the air and pressed downward grinding their cocks together. Castiel bucked up letting out a half-strangled shout.  Dean gasped.

 

“Fuck! Cas!”

 

With a sudden burst of energy the angel surged upwards grabbing his hunter by the shoulders flipping then over so that he was straddling Dean’s groin, “Yes…please.”

 

Apparently Castiel had been paying close attention to some of the baser human activities or Jimmy had a secret because the angel knew where he wanted Dean’s dick to go. Settling back on his heels Castiel reached between them grasping Dean’s cock and pressing it into his entrance.

 

“Cas, wait we need…” Dean made a flailing motion to a small wicker basket sitting on the dresser, “The foil packets. We need that.”

 

With a disgruntled mumble the angel nimbly hopped off the bed and grabbed the basket scattering its contents on the bed. Dean scrabbled through the debris making a happy little noise when he found a condom and a packet of KY jelly. “Here roll this over my dick, and then put the lube on it.”

 

Castiel did as he was told pausing only when Dean tore open a second packet of lube with his teeth dribbling it over his fingers. He slid his hand beneath the angel and pushed two fingers into his entrance. Castiel howled, but didn’t stop lubing Dean’s cock up.

 

The human eased one hand onto the angel’s hip maneuvering him into a better position and used the thumb and index finger of the other hand to spread Castiel’s cheeks. Grunting Castiel leaned forward grabbing the headboard of the bed to steady himself then sank down. Dean groaned as he slid into the angel’s tight, hot channel in one long steady thrust.

 

Castiel stiffened slightly head thrown back throat working convulsively, “Oh Lord Almighty!” he moaned. Dean wasn’t sure if the angel was giving him a running commentary on how good it felt or actually praying for mercy but he was willing to accept it as a compliment either way.

 

 

******

Dean was whistling as he finished dressing and settled into a chair waiting for Castiel to emerge from the bathroom. For the second time in as many days the angel wandered out butt-naked toweling glistening droplets of water off his slender body. Dean smiled drinking in his fill now that he was free to look as much as he wanted.

 

The hunter watched as Castiel bent over his duffel enjoying the firm rounded globes of his ass as the angel shimmied into his underwear and jeans. Dean almost considered taking Castiel back to bed again but he was too aware that somewhere outside there was a pack of dangerous animals that had killed before and would continue to hunt the resort residents if not stopped.

 

Dean’s stomach growled anyway and he offered the angel a grin, “Come on we’ve got some scouting to do and we might as well do it on a full stomach.”

 

The angel cocked his head then sighed. Dean turned frowning, “Do you not want to eat before we leave? Cas, you can tell me if you don’t want to do anything. That’s the beauty of free will, you get to say no.”

 

Shooting the hunter a tiny grin Castiel flushed, “Dean if I did not say no to what we did last night it is highly unlikely that I would refuse to eat with you this morning. As it is I haven’t said no to you about anything lately.”

 

 

 

The main lobby had signs pointing out the way to the resort’s various amenities, including the cafeteria and the Sunrise Buffet. The sign was hand lettered in gaudy neon colors accompanied by a hand drawn picture of a smiling yellow and orange sun winking provocatively. Castiel stopped to consider it cocking his head.

 

“What is a ‘Sunrise Buffet’?” he asked. Dean sidled up behind the angel rubbing his hands up Castiel’s arms and kneading his shoulders.

 

“Buffet is possibly one of the greatest words in the English language.”

 

The angel frowned, “Buffet is a French word, it hardly qualifies as…”

 

“Now hold on a danged minute, you don’t even know what it is. Please allow me to educate you on yet another facet of human existence.  Walk this way.”

 

Dean waved a hand in the air in the direction of the cafeteria and Castiel moved into the room.

 

Along the far wall were a number of long tables draped in white cloths laden with a multitude of foods. Castiel looked on as Dean took himself a plate then thrust a second at the angel, “Follow my lead.”

 

He marched to the line with the angel in tow and began loading his plate with as much food as he could. Castiel followed along carefully studying the selections offered before choosing his own meal with more care. Dean looked over the contents of the angel’s plate and uttered a ‘tsking’ sound before dumping a slab of ham and large portion of bacon on top of his fruit and oatmeal, “Come on Cas…get to the good stuff.”

 

“Do you know how unhealthy this meat is? It is fatty…”

 

“And delicious.”

 

Adopting a put upon expression the angel took a deep breath, “God intended man to eat a wide variety of foods. You seem to be obsessed with meat.”

 

Dean scoffed, “If God didn’t want us to eat ham and bacon he shouldn’t have made pigs so tasty.”

 

Knowing a sinking ship when he saw one the angel let it go.

 

 

Dean was in the buffet line for the third time that morning as Castiel settled back in his chair sipping at the cup of tea the waiter had brought him when an elderly couple approached the table.

The woman smiled cheerfully and Castiel returned the gesture. Sitting her tray on the table she said, ‘Hi! I’m Ruth and this is my husband, Jerry. Do you mind if we sit with you, all the tables are taken?”

 

“Please, have a seat.”

 

Once they were settled Jerry sipped at his coffee then glanced at the angel. “So is this the first time that you and your…young man…visited here?’

 

Castiel nodded watching as the woman shot her husband a disapproving look. He smiled blithely and ignored her. “So are you on your honeymoon? I know that a lot of places are letting you guys marry now…”

 

“Jerry,” Ruth hissed, but he just looked at her. Castiel could sense the tension between them and thought that the man might be speaking on some subject that was not socially acceptable but he didn’t have the practical experience to know what it was. Jerry plunged on.

 

“I mean you know now that your kind is all out…”

 

The angel felt a sudden jolt of panic run through his being. Was it possible that the elderly couple were demons? Stretching out the slim remains of his dwindling Grace as far as possible he sifted though their inner beings, but found nothing that was not human.

 

The woman uttered a sharp squawk and made a movement under the table which had the elderly man doubling over at the waist grasping at his ankle. “Damn, woman that hurt.”

 

“Will you excuse me please,” Castiel said stiffly rising from his seat. He scurried over to the buffet table where Dean was still loading his plate. “Dean…” he hissed and the hunter turned smiling.

 

Noting the angel’s slightly panicked expression he frowned, “Something wrong dude?”

 

“I believe that elderly man sitting at our table might be a psychic or a vessel. He mentioned that he knows that I ‘m not human.”

 

Now Dean looked worried. Casting a quick glance at the man for any tell-tale signs that he might be some supernatural being the hunter pressed close to Castiel’s side, “Did he say that specifically…that he knows that you’re not human?”

 

“Well, not exactly… but he did ask about my kind…actually about our kind.” The angel elaborated waving a hand between himself and the hunter.

 

Relief washed over Dean like a cold wave. He smiled then uttered a chuckle. “Cas, he’s not talking about you being an angel. He’s talking about us…you know… us… being together.”

 

“Together?” Castiel echoed. Dean shrugged face flushed. He swallowed hard leaning in to whisper to the angel.

 

“Yeah, you know, about us being…gay.”

 

Frowning gravely Castiel growled, “Dean we are hunting a pack of carnivorous beasts that eat human flesh, while also dealing with the End of Days…I see no reason for gaiety.”

 

If it had been Sam that Dean was dealing with the hunter would have smacked him on the back of the head. As it was he was sorely tempted anyway, but Castiel looked so adorably, Dean flinched internally when the word popped into his brain, fuddled that he just heaved a tremendous sigh.

 

“No, dude, he means that we’re you know…”

 

Finally a light blinked on behind Castiel’s cerulean eyes, “Oh homosexual. Why should that concern him? I don’t care about his marital relationship with his wife-even the pink tutu and red slippers I saw when I examined their thoughts. And that was truly disturbing.”

 

“Oh yeah, pink tutu, hummm? So Granny and Gramps still rock and roll all night long, sweet Susie?”

 

“Dean!”  Castiel muttered shooting his lover a scandalized glare. “Finish your breakfast so we can go out searching for the Rangorrok nest.”

 

******

 

The two hunters stood in the parking lot beside the Impala. Dean opened the trunk hauling out a backpack. He pawed through the contents uttering a pleased little hum when everything appeared to be in order.

 

“Sammy and me started packing these kinds of all purpose hunting kits a few years back. They come in real handy, but they mostly work with quick salt ’n burns. It’s got holy water, matches, salt, and a silver knife…all the basics. And a good compass.” Dean asked. “Here take this canvas bag I stuck some water bottles and protein bars and some sandwiches I made up at the buffet, mostly toast and bacon in there too, just in case. How’s your sense of direction, Cas?”

 

“It’s ingrained when I’m flying, but on the ground I have to admit it leaves a lot to be desired.” The angel replied regretfully. Dean patted him on the back. Carefully Castiel slid his arm through the handles of the canvas grocery bag Dean handed him.

 

“Look it’s real easy. See the sun over there…that’s east okay? Always remember that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west so facing north the sun will be on your right shoulder in the morning and left shoulder in the afternoon. It’s eight-thirty in the morning so the sun is...”

 

Cocking his head the angel blinked, “It is morning so the sun is there on my right side, if I am facing north.”

 

“See easy as pie.”

 

 

The hunter picked up a manila folder he had crammed in the trunk beneath the backpack. “All the clippings Bobby gave me said that the attacks have been within 5 miles of the resort in the hills, and on the highway to the north. Since we have to scout out the woods it looks like we have to hoof it.”

 

“Hoof it? Does that mean walk?” Castiel asked blushing.

 

Dean shot him grin, and Castiel returned it with a tentative little smile of his own, “I am beginning to understand a lot of what you say. I’ve been wondering if that is a good thing or not.”

 

******

 

Dean was an expert at tracking and searching, a skill that John Winchester had drilled into his head at an early age. He explained to the angel that when forming a search pattern it was best to work in concentric circles moving outward from a central point. That point being a fence for the resort that bordered on a hiking trail that led up into the foothills of the Cleveland National Forest.

 

They kept the pace slow but steady and moved purposely across the trail in ever widening circles. Dean kept pointing out the thin outline of the hiking trail each time they passed over it so that the angel would be aware and know to follow it back down to the fence if the two hunters should get separated and Castiel found himself alone.

 

By late afternoon they were sweaty, hot, hungry and discouraged. Dean lifted the water bottle to his lips and took a swig. Castiel was propped against the trunk of a huge old pine tree, eyes already drooping closed as the stifling afternoon temperatures took its toll. He sighed brushing a limp strand of hair out of his eyes then turned scanning the horizon.

 

“We have been searching for hours has anything at all struck you as a likely place for the creatures to nest?”

 

“Yeah actually there are a couple of places. I’m beginning to think that those recessed areas up there are caves. But we’re gonna run out of daylight long before we hike it up there. And I don’t want to try and scout these things out at night, without having some kind of an idea of how many we’re dealin’ with.” Dean replied.

 

Castiel nodded, “Well, there have been five known ‘animal’ attacks here recently and ten missing hikers. All within the last three months.”

 

“Yeah, you’d think the ten missing folks would have raised an eyebrow or two, but apparently people go missing around these parts all the time. Some get found and some don’t.”

 

Pulling out a water bottle the angel shrugged, “The ten missing were a couple of individuals and two small groups. Considering the nutritional requirements of animals large enough to carry off an adult human we cannot be dealing with too many Rangorrok perhaps two mated pairs at most.”

 

“Or maybe be a pair and some babies.” Dean shifted pulling some folded clippings out of his pocket, “Look at this map. See this, the trail leads out to a surface road that runs parallel to the freeway. It also runs around the top of that hill and right in front of the caves. It’d be a good place to start, tomorrow morning. We can drive out here with some firepower and get a good look inside the cave.”

 

Castiel folded the now empty canvas bag tucking it into his pocket, “We could take the trail over to the road and walk back to the resort. Look for any signs of the attacks on the way.”

 

They were half way to the road, surrounded by trees, when Dean raised his hand, motioning the angel to a halt. The sound of a large engine carried through the underbrush and the hunter jerked his chin in the direction of the noise.

 

“Road this way, sounds like a bus. But the engine sounds strained like they’ve been running at high speed for a while,” Dean said.

 

“High speed as if they are trying to elude someone or something?”

 

“Could be, they’re moving fast anyway.”

 

Suddenly the sound of skidding tires cut through the still evening air. Both hunters looked at each other and then jumped to a dead run when the screaming started.

 

Castiel broke through the trees, he could see the Rangorrok flying overhead, and just up the dirt road was the dark looming shape of the crippled school bus. There were several figures milling around in the road, but one, a girl, was running. The creature swooped down and the girl skidded to a halt.

 

Castiel pushed forward barely aware of the thudding of boot shod feet as his companion pounded over the ground behind him. With one final burst of speed Castiel leveled the gun Dean had given him snapping of a couple of shots at the beast. With an incensed squawk the creature took flight whirling over head.

 

He hauled the girl to her feet and she wrapped herself around him like a clinging vine. Castiel tried to shake her loose but she only grasped at him more tightly. Wrapping her hands around his waist the girl worked her fingers into his belt, her right hand sliding past the waistband of his trousers and gripping bare skin and hair. Castiel flinched.

 

Shaking violently Castiel managed to dislodge her hand from its position down the front of his pants, but she grabbed on again this time with her left hand, right in the seat of his pants. Her slim fingers dug into the crease of his ass, then curved around the underside of his left butt cheek.

 

Blushing furiously Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist trying to simultaneously pry her off his body and fire a second volley of shots at the angry creature doing its best to eat them both. The girl uttered a short, shrill little scream as the sound of gunfire filled the night air.

 

“Hush,” Castiel snapped, “You’ll bring the other one down on us.”

 

Unable to dislodge the girl Castiel gave up and wrapped his arm more firmly around her body dragging her across the road to the shelter of the bus. Two of the other figures separated themselves from the shadows running to Castiel’s side. Quickly he handed the girl over to her friends then cast a quick look around for the hunter. He spotted Dean on the other side of the road opposite the bus with his .45 pointed skyward.

 

The other girls standing in the shadow of the bus clustered around their friend comforting her best they could. When she calmed down a bit she cast a glance at her rescuer then offered her friends a sly grin.

 

“Oh my god, for a kinda scrawny guy he’s so hard. All over…”

 

“Eww,” one of the other girls offered, but the first girl waved a hand.

 

“No, not like that. I mean his body. His butt is like a rock.”

 

The other girl piped up, “Hey look at the other one. He’s so fine. I’d do either of them.”

 

The tallest of the girls in the group snorted, “Hell Jenny you’d do both of them…at the same time.”

 

 

Castiel finally retreated to the cover of the bus with Dean close on his heels. The hunter motioned Castiel to the bus while waving one of the girls over. “Cas, you go check on the girls in the bus. Uh, miss come with me.”

 

“My name’s Carly, I’m the Captain.”

 

Dean shot her a little grin, “Okay well my name’s Dean and my friend’s Cas. And we’re gonna get you and all the other girls outta this bus and back to the resort. What happened to the driver?”

 

“Those things got him, and our coach, too. We’ve been sticking close but they keep coming back and the others …We took a vote and decided to try and head to town.”

 

Dean shot a glance at the angel and saw that Castiel was standing in the front of the bus hunched over surveying the girls inside. With a snort Dean moved around to the side of the bus tripping over a large metal thermos and a couple of Styrofoam cups. Quickly he picked up the cups and opened the thermos dumping the contents inside. Castiel has been showing signs of fatigue and the caffeine might do him some good.

 

He hurried to the bus pushing the doors back just in time to catch the tail-end of the angel’s abrupt diatribe at the sniveling girls huddled in the seats.

 

“All right my friend and I will check the engine of the bus. He’s a mechanic so if he can get the bus moving we will take it back to town. If that proves to be a problem then we’ll have to walk across country, and these ‘uniforms’ you are wearing are unsuitable attire.”

 

The muffled sniffling from the back of the bus subsided as the angel surveyed the girls. His face twisted into a frown as some of the girls continued crying. Finally Castiel had had enough, “You will cease and desist this crying immediately. We are facing a vicious enemy and there will be no crying allowed. It is counter-productive. Do you have other more suitable garments?”

 

When the several of the girls answered in the affirmative the angel sighed, “Then I suggest that you change into them immediately.”

 

When some of the girls began pawing through bags and stripping off their shirts, Castiel uttered a panicked squeak and scrambled off the bus.

 

As Castiel exited the bus Dean wandered up to him shoving the cup of coffee into his hands. “Here drink this, it’ll calm you down.”

 

Grimacing the angel accepted the cup swallowing a huge gulp of lukewarm liquid. He grunted, “Dean, I do not believe that these girls are capable of making the trek across the field and to the resort.”

 

The elder Winchester smiled, “You’d be surprised at what someone can do when they have to. Let’s look at the engine and see if we’ve got a shot in hell at getting this thing running again. Come on up here.”

 

Sitting the coffee cup on the front bumper of the bus the angel found himself confronted yet again by the captain of the cheerleading squad. Castiel scowled at the teen-aged girl standing in front of him. She was tiny, the top of her head came no higher than his breast-bone but the look on her face was anything but cowed. With a grimace he motioned to the open bus door, “I said I wanted all of you out of those uniforms and into more protective clothing, immediately.”

 

When the girl tossed her hair Castiel felt his last shred of patience break. Taking a clue from Dean he snapped, “Look, miss get your ass in gear or I’m leaving you behind?”

 

Finally, the girl flounced way just as one of the bevy of milling female bodies popped up from behind the door. Castiel flinched.

 

“Hey, coach…”

 

“I am not your coach,” he snapped and the girl flinched back. Suddenly Castiel was confronted by big, watery eyes.” What…are you crying? I believe that I stated that there is no crying allowed. Stop it!”

 

Shaking his head Dean wandered up behind his the angel, snickering at his obvious discomfort in dealing with adolescent females. Castiel turned arms flailing, “They’re all crying. I distinctly remember saying that there was no crying allowed.”

 

Casting a glance at the open bus windows and the multitude of female silhouettes framed in shattered glass Dean shrugged, he stretched around the angel’s stiff form snagging the coffee cup off of the bumper, “Cas, chill out dude. Here drink your coffee.”

 

Castiel took the cup and leaned back against the side of the bus. Taking a long sip at the cup he sighed. The liquid was lukewarm at best, but Dean had got it for him specially so Castiel drained the cup and tossed it aside.

 

One of the girls, Dean remembered as being Carly, the head cheerleader, wandered up now dressed in jeans and thick dark green cable-knit sweater. She watched as the angel strode to the front of the bus, and then turned to Dean. He shot her an apologetic look shrugging, “He’s just not used to dealing with teenage girls. He’ll calm down in a bit.”

 

Carly offered Dean a tight little smile in return, brushing at the dried blood on her cheek, “Oh I know he will.”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Wrinkling her nose she jerked her chin in Castiel’s direction.

 

“I put four Midol in his coffee.”

 

“You did what? Did you just say that you poisoned my …erh…friend?”

 

The girl uttered a pffft sound, “Dude, when I get PMS I take ‘em all the time. And your ‘friend’ was like totally stressing. It’ll be good for him.”

 

Slipping away from her Dean noticed that a few more of the girls were coming off the bus dressed in more sturdy clothes than their Cheer uniforms. He grinned, and wandered to the front of the bus where Castiel was under the hood.

 

“Cas, you think we can get this thing up and running?”

 

Stepping back Castiel shook his head, “No, the Rangorrok took out most of the front end. And the engine is no longer functioning to factory specifications. It would cease working in about five minutes. It seems that we’ll have to take them back to the resort on foot.”

 

Turning around to survey the night sky Dean leaned back against the bus, “So Cas you doing okay?”

 

Castiel shot the human a look, “Huh? Yes…sure. It’s just that… I’m not really good with women. I believe that Chastity could vouch for that. But on the bright side, that headache I’ve had for the last three days finally went away.”

 

******

 

Dean heaved a sigh. He and Castiel had managed all the girls back to town without losing anyone. The sheriff’s department and, after being examined by paramedics, the girls were released to their parents. There had been some quiet talk among the adults about another ‘animal’ attack and what the girl’s had seen, but he and Castiel kept quiet. Not saying more than that they might had seen some large birds, maybe eagles or hawks. That didn’t explain the missing coach or driver, but no one had any reason to expect Dean or the angel to know anything.

 

 At least, the two hunters knew that Crowley’s information was correct and they were dealing with the Rangorrok, which was still bad news. He and the angel would spend a few days searching the resort and the surrounding area and hopefully find the creatures before they became bolder and attack the resort patrons en masse.

 

Settling at the table in their room Dean made a vague motion toward the window. Castiel took that to mean he was pointed in a westerly direction, toward the area of the woods where the Rangorrok had attacked the bus of young women.

 

“Cas, we only saw two of the Rangorrok, maybe we got lucky and its only a pair.”

 

The angel shook his head, “I doubt that. The two we saw were most likely a pair of scouts searching for a close food source. I am almost certain that if we saw two there are more nearby.”

 

Castiel turned shooting Dean what he had secretly labeled _The Look_. “There must be something that we can do to take out all the Rangorrok from a distance.”

 

Dean shrugged, “What do you have in mind, Cas. ‘Cause I’m pulling a blank here, dude.”

 

“Haven’t you come across some spell for mass extinction in your years hunting?”

 

“I try not to mess with black magic. It never works out well.”

 

“Think Dean, perhaps you have some artifact? Some enchanted item or magic charm…”

 

Grunting Dean frowned, “Magic charm? That sounds so gay. I got bupkis Cassie-poo.”

 

“Don’t call me that and you know that I do not understand many of your cultural references.”

 

“We got nothin’, Cas, a whole lotta nothin’.”

 

Sighing the angel settled on the arm of the sofa again, “Once again as loathe as I am to admit it, perhaps we should call your younger brother and Bobby seeking advice.”

 

Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket the elder Winchester brother punched in the number for his younger sibling. Sam’s voice came on the line bright and cheerful and Dean felt the urge to reach and touch him…violently.

 

“What the hell are you so happy for?”

 

“Gee, Dean what happened you and Cas have a little lover’s tiff?”

 

“Would that be before or after the great sex?”

 

Sam snorted into the phone causing Dean to flinch. Finally his younger brother grunted, “It’s not nice to slander an Angel of the Lord, Dean.”

 

“I ain’t slandering anybody, Sammy-boy…”

 

“Eww, eww, eww, _Deeeean_ , gross my ears are bleeding thanks to you,” Sam said. Dean could tell from the way his voice faded that he had moved the phone and was shaking it as if that would remove the words from the air.

 

Holding his own phone aloft the hunter shouted, “Oh get over it, princess. I got a question for you.”

 

Sam listened for a few minutes as his older brother described the problem that he and the angel were facing then responded.

 

“You’re gonna need some supplies. Head over to the nearest drug store and call me when you get there.”

 

 

******

 

Dean pressed the phone close to his ear to block out the noise of the kids babbling in the other isle of the store. With a grunt he flipped through the pages of the notebook in his hand then grumbled to his brother. Sam’s muffled voice came over the static ridden line.

 

“Bobby says you and Cas are probably gonna have to make some mini-bombs to take out all the Rangorrok. It’ll be quicker and easier than trying to burn them one at a time, and I know that Cas is running low on angel-mojo so he can’t get ‘em all.”

 

Dean nodded even though he knew that his younger sibling couldn’t see him, “Yeah, so what are we talkin’ about here?”

 

“I’ll give you a list of stuff to buy then text you the instructions on what to do.”

 

The elder Winchester brother listened as he scanned the isles for all the items he needed then carried both arms full of merchandise to the cashier. When he was done he quickly walked down the street to the resort and headed straight to the room he shared with the angel.

 

******

 

Castiel was sitting at the small table, eating strawberry cheesecake, when Dean dumped the paper bag out onto the table causing the angel to flinch. He curiously watched as Dean unloaded three bottles of extremely cheap whisky, a large package of Styrofoam cups, two bottled enemas, a large box of condoms, a roll of duct tape and a ball of packing twine onto the glossy wooden surface. Swallowing hard Castiel dropped his fork glaring at the human.

 

“Dean, I’m not certain exactly what you have planned for this evening, but …”

 

Grinning Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, “Oh come on, baby, don’t you want to expand on your sexual repertoire?”

 

Rising to his feet the hunter advanced on the angel waving the roll of duct tape around in front of his chest. Castiel scrambled to his feet holding up his hands to ward off the human, “I think that I’ve expanded my repertoire about as much as I’m comfortable with.”

 

“I’m just kidding Cas. This stuff is to make mini-Molotov cocktails with.”

 

Now the angel looked perplexed, “Molotov cocktails?”

 

“And no it ain’t booze. They’re like little bombs. Sam said to use condoms instead of balloons because they break easier. That way the ‘accelerant disperses over the target faster’.”

 

Nodding Castiel retrieved the box of condoms from the table turning it over in his hands. “These are not like the ones we used when we engaged in intercourse.”

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna set this stuff up in the bathroom. We need to melt the Styrofoam cups in the whiskey, which is one step up from ethanol, and add the glycerol from the enemas to make a kind of napalm. Then we load it into the condoms add a bit of twine for a fuse and tape ‘em off. Voi La! Mini fire bombs.”

 

“If what Crowley said was true then this should destroy the Rangorrok, the only problem is that we will have to get close enough to hit them with these bombs.”

 

“How’s your pitching arm?” Dean asked as he carried the bottles and the cups into the bathroom. Castiel followed with the two boxed enemas. Carefully he hand the hunter the boxes and stood back to watch. Dean dumped the whiskey into the tub and began breaking up the cups crumbling Styrofoam into the amber liquid. Slowly the cups began to dissolve.

 

“Well, actually it’s not bad.” Castiel said, “We did practice some throwing. Uriel was very interested in …baseball?’

 

“You’re kidding, ole smite and burn liked something as human as baseball?”

 

“He found it amusing. Like I said Uriel was the funniest angel in the garrison.” Castiel shrugged picking up the box of condoms and idly waving it aground. “Anyway I can throw pretty straight as long as I don’t have to throw too far.”

 

Dean grinned, “I don’t know. I don’t want to have to get too close. But we’ll do the best we can.’

 

After a short time the tub was filled with several inches of yellow greasy looking sludge. Dean took one of the enema bottles and scooped it full of the viscous substance, “Here Cas, give me a condom. Do it like this.”

 

The hunter quickly screwed the nozzle onto the bottle and used it to fill the condom to almost bursting with the homemade napalm. He motioned for the twine and cut a small length pushing it into the condom then wrapping the end with duct tape.

 

“There’s a shoebox in the closet in the other room go get it for me. We’ll put the finished bombs in there for storage. These things are really fragile and really dangerous, so be careful. Cut me eleven more pieces of twine about this long. I’ll fill ‘em you put the fuses in and tape ‘em off, just like that one.”

 

Castiel looked at the small box of bombs that he and Dean had constructed. It seemed pitifully meager considering the task that lay ahead. As far as he could tell the pair of Rangorrok they had seen at the bus were the only ones they were dealing with, but he couldn’t be certain. His Grace was so reduced as to be useless. He could no longer scope out things as well as he had been able when he was a full angel. Still looking over at the human…the man who was now his lover he couldn’t be sorry.

 

If he could not live in Heaven as a full angel  he would make his own paradise here on Earth with Dean.

 

******

Dean slid an arm around Castiel’s waist propelling him toward the bar. They found a couple of barstools pushed against the wall where they didn’t impede the flow of traffic and Dean waved the bartender over. He ordered a beer and a shot for himself and a peach margarita for the angel. When the drinks came the hunter choked back a laugh at Castiel’s mournful glare but the angel gamely picked up the fishbowl sized glass and flicked the little paper umbrella to the side downing s huge shot of the frosty drink. He flinched blinking rapidly and Dean couldn’t hold back a giggle.

 

“Brain freeze, eh/”

 

Castiel cocked his head, “No that would cause instantaneous death.”

 

“What?” Dean asked puzzled, “What the hell are you talking about. Dude?”

 

“If one’s brain were to freeze, it would cause instantaneous death. I was merely suffering a mild discomfort caused by consuming this drink too quickly.”

 

“Yeah, brain freeze,” Dean snickered. Castiel paused drinking for a second before guzzling the remains of the margarita and shoving the glass at the human, “Another, please.”

 

Dean frowned considering his companion. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes glittered with more than their usual intensity. But he also had that sloppy little smile plastered on his face that Dean was becoming more addicted to each day. So he grinned and waved the guy tending the bar over. Soon enough the angel was absorbed in his second drink, smacking his lips and grinning wickedly at Dean. The hunter’s stomach did a funny little cartwheel and he decided that he was okay with enabling the angel’s burgeoning alcoholism if that look was the result.

 

Finally Castiel drained the last of his drink and pushed back from the bar. Dean looked at the angel who seemed just a bit unfocused. He frowned even without his angelic endurance Castiel held his liquor pretty well. But he was a bit flushed and offered Dean a naughty grin. Leaning over the angel dropped his hand onto the human’s thigh.

 

Quickly Dean dropped his hand onto Castiel’s arm, “Don’t do that…I mean I like it. I really like it but it’s not appropriate in public.”

 

The angel pouted, “Why? There is another couple over there who is doing considerably more than touch each other.”

 

With a frown Dean cast a quick glance over his shoulder, “Yeah but they’re a girl and a guy. That’s different.”

 

“I don’t understand. How is that different?”

 

“It just is. Come on let’s go back to the room.”

 

Castiel grinned, “If we go back to the room will it involve copulation?”

 

Sliding a hand around the angel’s waist Dean hauled him out of the chair, “As much copulation as you want.”

 

*****

 

Dean was drowsing lazily in the bed when for the second time that day Castiel wandered out of the bathroom. His hair was damp but he was fully clothed and Dean grinned when he saw the ubiquitous Hello Kitty pajamas. Castiel’s eyes swept down his own body before coming to rest on the flannel clothing, “Why do you find these so amusing?”

 

“Men don’t usually wear that kind of stuff. It’s more a girl thing.” Dean said blushing.

 

Castiel huffed out a breath, “Bobby says it takes a real man to wear Hello Kitty pajamas.”

 

“Oh well, if Bobby says.”

 

Now the angel looked pissed, “Don’t take that tone with me.” But there was no heat in his voice just a gentle warmth.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Dean teased, “Wait...wait I know, you pulled me out of hell you can throw me back in again?”

 

Flushing Castiel looked away, “I should have never said that. I’m sorry…”

 

Dean leaned forward putting two fingertips beneath the angel’s chin, lifting his head up until they could look eye to eye, “I was just kidding anyway.”

 

“Oh, well then you know I would never cast you down into perdition’s flames again, but I have discovered another way to make you pay for your transgressions.”

 

“And that would be…”

 

“Withhold sexual gratification.”

 

Rolling his eyes the hunter flopped back down on the bed, “Oh jeeze, Cas you really are a girl angel aren’t you?”

 

A sudden scream from outside the window caught Dean’s attention and he launched himself off the bed. Quickly the hunter flicked back the curtains and could barely discern the large winged shape hovering just over the central courtyard of the resort complex. Dean whirled grabbing at his shoes from the bedside then motioned to the table.

 

“Cas, grab that box. It looks like the damned Rangorrok have brought the fight to us.”

 

Castiel rushed to the table seizing the box of mini-firebombs they had made that afternoon before shoving it at Dean. The angel hurriedly pulled his own shoes on running out of the door behind his lover.

 

There was a room full of people milling around the buffet room staring out of the sliding glass doors which opened onto the courtyard for evening parties. Several men stood at the door watching in sick fascination as the creature that has suddenly swooped in on the unsuspecting people taking a late night dip in the pool began ripping into the body on one man.

 

Dean shouldered his way to the door, “Damn it Cas, they must followed us when we brought those girls in earlier.”

 

Castiel shrugged “Possibly or they could have simple increased their search are for food and stumbled upon the resort themselves. Needless to say we have to take care of this now.”

 

One of the men stumbled back then stared down at the angel taking in his outlandish clothing. “Uhh, what the hell is he talking about take care of this? You guys know what these things are?”

 

Dean shot him a look, “Uh yeah we’re…uhh,” he paused taking in Castiel’s pajamas and pink robe, “I’m a hunter and I’ve been tracking these things. I have a way to kill them, but there are a lot more of them that I thought.”

 

A man in a blue and black flannel shirt and baseball cap stepped forward, “I do a lot of hunting back home. I’m game if you got a way to kill ‘em I’m all up for lending a hand.”

 

Dean sighed then offered the angel a grim smile, “Usually I work alone but there’s about…Cas?”

 

“It looks like I overestimated their nutritional requirements. I had assumed that because so few people had gone missing they must be few in number….”

 

“Yeah…yeah baby. What are we lookin’ at here?”

 

Castiel frowned, “About a dozen.”

 

Dean cast a quick glance down at the box cradled in the angel’s arms, “Shit we’ve got fifteen bombs so we’re gonna have to make every shot count. Who’s got a good pitching arm?”

 

The man beside the door grinned, “Deputy Bob Tanner…I pitch for our softball league.”

 

The hunter in the back raised a hand, “I played baseball in high school. It’s been a few years but I think I can still throw.”

 

Slowly a few more people stepped forward including one middle-aged woman, “Our team was the girl’s all star team in high school. I can throw a mean curve ball.”

 

“Okay you’re all in.” Dean carefully pulled out one of the condom bombs, “these things have a short fuse and they’re fragile as hell. It’s got break fast and ignite even faster or the nasty assed bitches will come for you. Light it and throw straight for the chest.”

 

Glancing at the handful of people gathered in the room Dean silently passed out two bombs per person. “Make ‘em count we’re all out of options otherwise.”

 

Shoving the doors open as wide as they could go Dean took the lead followed by the angel and the rest of the hunting party spilled out on either side of them. One of the Rangorrok caught sight of fresh mean pouring out of the doors and hissed. It reared back barking out a harsh cough and the others circled around all heading for the humans.

 

Dean ducked quickly whirling and chucking the first of his Condom bombs at the large creature hopping toward him teeth bared. The bomb hit the Rangorrok dead center in the chest and the creature reared back. The hunter skidded to a halt scrabbling for his second bomb when the Rangorrok squawked shuddering violently then collapsed bursting into flames. Dean gaped.

 

“That’s it? You have got to be fucking kidding me? One hit and they go up like a garbage fire in a strong breeze? Who designed these things? This is a serious design defect in terms of a killer monster.”

 

Castiel slid to halt in the forward advance on the rest of the beasts. The various people from the resort surrounding them also looked at Dean like he was insane. The angel smacked Dean on the back of the head.

 

“You act like that’s a bad thing? We have half a dozen untrained people fighting a mythical beast that they have never seen nor heard of before and you’re whining because it’s easy to kill them?”

 

“Well…look if it was a video game I’d ask for my money back. I’m just sayin’, Cas.” Dean said sulkily. The angel rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

******

Later that night, long after the party in the dining hall had broken up Dean headed back to the room with a slightly drunk Castiel leading the way. The angel was staggering a bit and humming pop tunes in a too loud, overly enthusiastic voice, Dean cringed.

 

“Dude, no wonder your true voice can make a human’s ears bleed. You’re butchering that song.”

 

Castiel waved his hand in front of his face making as pffft sound, “You think that’s bad you should hear the music of the spheres.”

 

Pausing Dean scratched his head, then frowned, “What…music of the spheres? What the hell is that?”

 

The angel sighed, “It is the sound of the Celestial regions, the angels’ portion of Heaven. You know that music that you hear in the elevator. Think that combined with television static.”

 

“I thought that the Heavenly choir was supposed to be the most beautiful thing in existence.” Dean snickered. Once again Castiel waved his hand.

 

“Heaven is vastly overrated. You’ve seen it yourself. It makes corporate America look like Santa’s workshop.”

 

“What do you know about Santa?” Dean asked swinging the angel around and clasping him tightly by around the waist. Castiel wriggled free plucking the key-card to the door of the room out of Dean’s pocket and swiping it through the reader.

 

“I‘ve learned a great many things while adrift in this earthly realm.”

 

Dean clutched the back of the angel’s tee-shirt reeling him in, “Oh yeah…what’s some of those things that you’ve learned.”

 

He slid his hands under the hem of the thick cotton scratching along Castiel’s spine. The angel arched up like a cat being petted then turned around melting into the human’s arms. He huffed out a gruff little laugh when Dean tickled lightly, and rubbed sensuously against Dean’s hip.

 

“I have learned, of late, that I really like copulating with you.”

 

“Copulating…huh. I really like copulating with you, too.” Dean hissed leaning in and pressing a kiss on Castiel’s jaw. He mouthed down the line of a stubbled cheek then nosed the angel’s head back so that he could suck a dark bruise into the soft underside of his chin.

 

Castiel huffed a breath out of his nose and straddled Dean’s thigh humping against the human. Dean was gratified when he felt the hard length of the angel’s cock through the thin flannel pajama bottoms.

 

The door to the room swung inward as Castiel finally got the key right. They fell through the portal together shimmying to fit since the door was not wide enough for two grown men to pass at the same time. Dean began tugging off the angel’s tee-shirt before he could even get the door completely closed.

 

It took a matter on only minutes before they were stripped naked and rolling on the bed. Castiel may have lost most of his powers but he was still a strong, capable fighter and Dean had to use his slight height and weight advantage to their fullest, and he still ended up on his back with the angel straddling his hips.

 

Castiel struggled briefly before pinning Dean’s hands to the mattress and leaning over his prone body to snag the lube off the nightstand. Shifting slightly the angel leaned forward letting the hunter suckle at his left nipple while sliding his long elegant fingers into his own body. Dean grinned against the smooth expanse of pale skin casting a glance downward eagerly watching as Castiel prepared himself for his human lover.

 

Finally the angel shifted drawing his hand out for more lube before slicking Dean’s cock. He paused blushing prettily, “Do we need a…one of the condoms?”

 

Dean cocked his head, “I’m clean, and I know you are so I’d say no.”

 

“Good, I want to feel you inside me without any barriers.” Castiel’s eyes slipped closed as he settled down, sinking quicker than Dean was comfortable with, but the angel didn’t seem to be in any pain. He gasped and wriggled until the human was fully sheathed inside him. Dean groaned appreciatively and Castiel shot him a wide toothy grin.

 

Suddenly the angel leaned over grasping the headboard of the bed using it as leverage to raise himself up and nearly off Dean’s cock. He hovered just a moment and Dean muttered at the enforced absence of body heat, “Get your butt back down here.”

 

“Ah ah ah,” Castiel said with a snicker, “Don’t be so pushy.”

 

Sliding his hands down the angel’s side Dean tickled slightly getting a growl in protest before slipping his hands to the angel’s waist. Quickly the hunter brought his hand around trying to pull the angel downwards, but Castiel resisted grasping the headboard. Finally Dean admitted defeat then he twisted reaching around and bringing his hand up against the smooth pale flesh of the angel’s buttock. The slap cracked the air and Castiel jerked, eyes going wide. His cheeks darkened and he thrust down hard making Dean groan again. Settling down the angel refused to move until finally the hunter swatted his ass again causing Castiel to writhe and moan.

 

“Oh so that’s the way it is,” Dean gasped smacking the angel’s ass again. Then he set a vigorous pace laying on his hand hard enough to sting all the while Castiel rode him hard and fast.

With a shout the angel came, semen fountaining over Dean’s chest without him even being touched. Dean slid his hand from the angel’s red, burning ass to grasp the headboard thrusting up as hard as he could before emptying himself deep inside Castiel.

 

The angel slumped down and Dean quickly made a half aborted move to catch him, wincing in pain as his arm was twisted beneath his lover’s weight. Castiel rose up immediately, “Dean are you okay? You seem to be in pain. Was that too rough?”

 

“Hell no, I loved it. I just strained my shoulder a little. Maybe it’s my punishment for being so pervy with an Angel of the Lord.” 

 

Castiel smiled wincing slightly as he threw his leg over Dean’s hips and settled down on the bed, “I don’t think my Father would punish us for having really good intercourse.”

 

Laughing Dean pulled him down until the angel’s head was resting on his shoulder, “That was good ‘sex’…”

 

“I think I said that.”

 

 

 

******

 

Dean wriggled around in the bed trying to work the kink out of his neck without actually dislodging the sleeping angel from his chest. Castiel uttered a disgruntled little snuffle and grasped the hunter more tightly around his waist. Dean grinned from ear to ear.

 

The sound of his phone vibrating against the nightstand beside the bed wiped the smile off his face and Dean stretched as far as he could again shuffling the angel and Castiel protested with another muffled  grumble.

“Shhh,” the hunter consoled stroking the angel’s bare shoulder. Carefully he flipped the phone open one-handed and heard his younger siblings rasping voice squawking in his ear.

“Don’t shhh me, Dean,” Sam snarled. The older Winchester brother grunted. He was just about to make a snide remark when he was distracted by the sound of running water in the background.

“Are you talking on the phone in the shower, Dude? ‘Cause I don’t want to have anything to do with you while you’re naked.” Dean snorted, conveniently leaving out the fact that he was lying in bed naked with an equally naked former angle sprawled across his chest.

“No,” Sam all but shouted, “It’s raining. It has been raining for five days now and I think that it has probably been raining for the last eight hundred years around here.”

Dean grinned until it actually hurt his face, “So did you and Bobby get the ghost?”

“Yeah,” Sam said drawing a deep breath. “It was supposed to be a quick salt and burn. Do you know how hard it is to burn a corpse in six inches of rainwater?”

“Hummm,” Dean made a placating sound, “Still it’s better than what me and Cas got. I mean …come on…we ended up with a pack of carnivorous dinosaur/gargoyle things that snacked down on human flesh.”

Now Sam sounded contrite, “Uhh yeah, how’d that go? You and Cas okay?”

“It was tough Sammy, really tough. There turned out to be a whole damned flock of the things. But me and Cas muddled through, nobody got hurt…well, I think I might have pulled my shoulder. But we got it done.”

“That’s good to hear. Me and Bobby are gonna start driving back down to his place so we’ll meet you guys there. But you know the room’s paid up for two weeks. Maybe you guys should take a break and stay put for a little bit. You never know maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Castiel raised his head off of Dean’s chest, blue eyes boring into Dean as if he could still read the human’s soul. With a sly little grin he slipped one hand down Dean’s chest grasping his dick and squeezing gently. Dean uttered a breathy little moan then cleared his throat.

He missed Sam’s question on the other end of the line, but he could guess the gist of it, and his voice came out in a half-strangled groan as the angel’s head disappeared under the sheets. “You know Sammy I think I already got lucky.”

 

The End


End file.
